UNA TRAICION ¿IMPERDONABLE?
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Fic dedicado a Oro, mi tia, por su aniversario tres meses de novios yupi! --- una traicion obligada, un corazon dolorido, que no esta dispuesto a perdonar. Yaoi KaiTy
1. UNA TRAICION

HOLA ^_^.   
  
AQUI TENGO UN NUEVO FIC, ES UN KAI/TY, DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI QUERIDA TIA ORO Y A MI TIO KORY,QUE CUMPLEN YA TRES MESES DE NOVIOS ^0^ FELICIDADES!!!  
  
TUVE MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO, ASI QUE ESTA ES TAN SOLO LA INTRODUCCION ^_^U  
  
ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ORO n__n  
  
//...// PENSAMIENTOS  
  
---...--- ARGUMENTOS  
  
(...) MIS ESTUPIDAS NOTAS ^_^U  
  
********************  
  
INTRO: UNA TRAICION  
  
********************  
  
Era la segunda ronda del campeonato mundial ( n_nU me traume un poco con esto)de beyblade, Kai contra Spencer, Kai intento ganar; pero Seaborg era demasiado poderosa para su Dranzer. Lucho duramente, pero al final perdio de manera inevitable la primera batalla. Se alejo del plato con la mirada ensombrencida, pasando junto a Tyson, Max y Kenny sin siquiera mirarlos.   
  
// Como pude perder?, como pude decepcionar asi a mi equipo? // penso amargamente caminando a un pasillo solitario.  
  
-------- POV KAI --------  
  
Si sigo asi perdere, y una ronda menos seria muy mala para el equipo, pienso mirando fijamente mi blade. No puedo creer que perdi de una manera tan humillante, no se como me siento, pero me siento mal, me siento ... avergonzado?  
  
Si, eso es, me averguenza haberles fallado a los chicos. Pero por extraño que parezca, siento que le falle especialmente a Tyson. El me convencio de ser parte del equipo, el confio en mi... y yo lo decepcione.  
  
Me desahogo golpeando la pared con mis puños, pero asi no solucionare nada. ¿Que puedo hacer?  
  
Escucho pasos a mi lado, volteo y veo a mi abuelo.   
  
-------- POV NORMAL --------  
  
--- Vienes a burlarte de mi?   
  
--- Por supuesto que no, vengo a ofrecerte algo que no podras rechazar  
  
--- ¿que cosa?  
  
--- La victoria segura; la gloria, el triunfo... A Black dranzer.  
  
--- Y que quieres a cambio he? --- pregunta. // No sera a cambio de nada, de eso estoy seguro//. --- Que vuelva con los Demolition Boys?, que robe las bestias bit de mis amigos? que me convierta en un instrumento mas de tus planes' eso quieres?  
  
--- Nada de eso Kai, solo tomala  
  
--- Que?.  
  
--- Hazlo, tomala. Es una obligacion que lo hagas. Si no; tus amigos sufriran las consecuencia.  
  
--- Me esta amenazando?  
  
--- No, solo te hago una advertencia.  
  
--- Te odio!!  
  
--- Auch! eso duele --- respondio con una cara de fingido dolor --- Tomala y usala; ganale a Spencer y salvaras a tus amigos. Hazlo y ganaras el torneo.  
  
--- // que voy a hacer? // Tengo otra opcion? --- Kai toma a Black Dranzer entre sus manos. De inmediato vuelve a sentir esa sensacion de poder, a sentirse invencible.  
  
--- Lo sientes verdad? Tu y Black Dranzer estan hechos uno para el otro; entiendes? tu y el.  
  
Pero Kai no escuchaba; estaba absorto en ese bit, en esa la salvacion de su equipo y a la vez su ruina.  
  
--- Kai, ya debes volver al plato --- se escucho la voz de Tyson, que se acercaba. Kai camino hacia el plato, con Black Dranzer en su poder.  
  
Tyson se acerco a Kai, le preocupaba como se sentiria despues de tan humillante derrota. Pero Kai lo ignoro por completo. Tyson alcanzo a ver a Volter alejarse. Eso estaba mal. Quien sabe que ideas le halla metido en la cabeza a Kai. De pronto logro observar que Kai tenia en su mano el bit de Black Dranzer. Acaso pensara usarlo?  
  
-------- POV KAI --------  
  
Es el momento de la verdad, la pelea comienza y me embarga una sensacion a la vez dulce y amarga. Ganare, eso es seguro, pero ¿que dira el equipo? ¿ me creerian si les dijera que me vio obligado a hacerlo?  
  
Miro a Tyson, creo que el sera el mas afectado en esto.   
  
Por fin veo la oportunidad de atacar y sin titubeos libero a Black Dranzer. Sin querer se ha formado en mi rostro una sonrisa, me encanta el poder, no puedo negarlo. Al ver a mi imponente bestia bit destruir a mi adversario, no puedo evitar reir.   
  
--- !!! TRAIDOR !!! --- escucho a mis espaldas, volteo y es Tyson el que me grito, lo observo sin mostrar emocion y noto que una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. No hagas caso, el amor te hace debil, escucho a mi mente decir. De pronto llega a mi una conclusion, es amor aquello que siento? es amor ese sentimiento que ha ido llenando mi ser desde que lo conoci? es amor lo que calienta mi sangre cuando me habla, me mira, sonrie, o me toca?  
  
Bajo del plato perdido en el mar de dudas que embargan mi mente.   
  
--- Como pudiste? --- pregunta Rei furioso conmigo.  
  
--- No crei que fueras capaz de hacerlo --- dice Max trsitemente.  
  
--- Eres un maldito traidor, porque lo hiciste? --- me grita Tyson furioso, y son sus palabras las que mas duelen.  
  
--- Yo...Yo... --- intento explicar. Miro el beyblade que tengo en mi mano, de pronto comienza a brillar si es que a esa oscuridad que surge de el se le puede llamar asi. De pronto me siento cansado; agotado. Cierro mi mano con fuerza para evitar que los demas vean lo que pasa.  
  
--- Kai?... Kai, que te pasa? ..... Kai --- es lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer sumergido en las tinieblas...  
  
-------- POV NORMAL -------  
  
Desde uno de los asientos, Volter sonreia al ver la escena de reproches que fue dirijida a Kai. Logro observar el ligero brillo negro en la mano de su nieto, para despues verlo desplomarse; ante el asombro de sus compañeros.  
  
Se levanto; el encuentro seria declarado un empate, pero el ya habia ganado. Nadie sospechaba lo que aguardaba a los Bladebreakers, si el plan daba resultado... y el punto clave era Kai.  
  
Y sonriente, se alejo......  
  
***********************************************  
  
^_^U ALGO RARO Y CORTO, PERO ES QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION T-T.  
  
ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TIA ORO n_n.  
  
MUY PRONTO PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAPITULO; ESTA FUE LA INTRODUCCION; PARA DEMOSTRAR COMO HABIA KAI CAIDO EN LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD DE NUEVO, NO POR GUSTO; POR NECESIDAD; Y EL DESCUBRIR QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE TY-CHAN.  
  
DE NUEVO. FELICIDADES!!! n_n Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW EN HEROE.  
  
OYASUMI n_~ 


	2. QUE PASA?

NYHAO ^__^  
  
AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC DEDICADO A :  
  
*+*+*+* ORO *+*+*+*  
  
ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TIITA ^__^.  
  
*********************************  
  
¿ QUE ESTA PASANDO?  
  
*********************************  
  
Kai abrio los ojos, lo primero que vio fue mucha luz; lo que lo obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo, abriendolos poco a poco. Por fin logro ver bien el lugar; tardo algo en identificar donde estaba. Un hospital.  
  
--- Por fin despiertas, ya nos estabas preocupando --- Dijo Max.  
  
--- Que paso? --- Pregunto Kai.  
  
--- Segun los medicos, fue agotamiento excesivo, por eso te desmayaste --- Le contesto Rei.  
  
Kai noto que no estaba Tyson, empezo a buscarlo con la mirada.  
  
--- Si lo buscas, no esta aqui --- Dijo Max.  
  
--- Dond...   
  
--- Dijo que no queria hablar con un traidor como tu, pero creo que no hablaba en serio --- Dijo Rei.  
  
Kai cerro los ojos. Un traidor? acaso era eso lo que era ahora para Tyson?  
  
Algo dentro de el lo sobrecogio. Donde estaba Black Dranzer? Sin saber porque; sintio la necesidad de tenerlo otra vez sobre su piel, en sus manos; sintiendo todo ese poder que contenia esa gran bestia bit. Metio su mano en su bolsillo; pero solo encontro a Dranzer, lo apreto con su mano; pero no pudo sentir esa misma sensacion que experimentaba con el gran Fenix Negro.  
  
--- Donde esta Black Dranzer? --- pregunto Kai   
  
--- En mi bolsillo --- contesto Max sorprendido. Kai en realidad deseaba a ese bit? Porque lo pedia si habia sido este la causa de los reproches de los que fue victima Kai? Acaso no le importaba?.  
  
--- Damelo --- Pidio Kai.  
  
--- Para que lo quieres? --- pregunto Rei desconfiado.  
  
--- Solo lo quiero --- Respondio Kai.  
  
Max saco el bit de su bolsillo, dandoselo a Kai. Este lo tomo entre sus manos, mirandolo fijamente; sintiendo una sensacion increible, placentera. Tal vez su abuelo tenia razon y estaban hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
--- Kai?   
  
Pero Kai seguia absorto en el bit; sintiendo esa calidez indescriptible.  
  
--- Dejenlo, que no se dan cuenta de que no le importamos --- dijo amargamente Tyson entrando en la habitacion. --- solo le importa el mismo, para el nosotros no somos nada.  
  
Kai escucho esa voz; se escuchaba tan lejana... todas las voces se escuchaban lejanas. Levanto la vista; viendo frente a si a Tyson, que lo miraba como nunca creyo. Tyson lo miraba friamente, causando un estremecimiento en Kai. Estaba enojado, decepcionado...  
  
Max y Rei salieron de la habitacion.  
  
--- Tyson... yo ... lo siento, lamento haber hecho esto.--- Dijo Kai con la mirada baja.  
  
--- Si lo lamentas, deja ese bit --- Le respondio Tyson.  
  
--- Trato hecho --- Dijo Kai. Tyson se acerco a Kai, extendiendo la mano para recibir al fenix. Pero Kai no se movio. Su cuerpo parecia no responderle, no podia separarse de su bit, era suyo, SUYO.   
  
--- Kai, damelo --- Dijo Tyson.  
  
Kai estiro la mano, pero sin abrirla.  
  
--- Kai, que me lo des!! --- Dijo Tyson en un tono mas fuerte.  
  
--- N-no puedo --- Dijo Kai con voz temblorosa, y era verdad, no podia apartar a ese ser, no podia resistirse a su poder, a su falsa promesa de gloria. Cerro los ojos con fuerza. ¿Que le estaba pasando?  
  
--- Entonces no lo lamentas realmente --- Dijo Tyson decepcionado. Empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
--- No te vayas --- Dijo Kai. --- Quedate conmigo.  
  
--- Dame el bit   
  
--- Que NO puedo --- reclamo Kai.  
  
--- Entonces yo tampoco puedo quedarme aqui. Rei necesita entrenar para la beybatalla de mañana. Tu saldras de aqui en cuanto los medicos decidan que ya estas mejor.  
  
Tyson cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
Kai se recosto y cerro los ojos; el bit volvio a brillar y Kai volvio a dormir profundamente. Pero ahora la habitacion era tan fria...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson salio de alli; se recargo en la pared y dejo salir varias lagrimas. ¿Como habia pasado? ¿ cuando se equivoco? ¿en que fallo?  
  
Se sentia culpable de que Kai hubiera tomado la desicion de usar esa bestia bit, Porque no pudo darle la fortaleza necesaria para rechazarlo, porque no pudo evitar que cayera en la oscuridad de nuevo.  
  
--- Tyson, no te preocupes, Kai estara bien --- Dijo Max acercandose a su compañero.  
  
--- Tarde o temprano se dara cuenta de su error y nos pedira disculpas y regresara con nosotros --- Recalco Rei.  
  
--- Ya lo hizo --- Dijo Tyson tristemente.  
  
--- Entonces, ¿Cual es el problema?   
  
--- Que se reusa a dejarlo, se reusa a deshacerse de Black Dranzer.  
  
--- Eso me preocupa --- Dijo Max.   
  
--- Viste como veia ese bit, parecia ausente, sumergido en la nada --- Continuo Tyson.  
  
--- Pero ya veras que saldra de esta --- Dijo Max.  
  
--- Y solo tu puedes ayudarlo Tyson --- Dijo Rei.  
  
--- Pero no se como --- Contesto Tyson llorando un poco mas.  
  
--- Yo tampoco; pero se que lo haras --- Contesto Rei.  
  
Y asi, fueron a practicar para la dura pelea de mañana.  
  
***********************************************  
  
^__^ HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.  
  
OTRA VEZ ALGO CORTO, PERO ACTUALIZE RAPIDO n_nU. ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO TIA ORO.  
  
OYASUMI n_~ 


	3. XDB?

NYHAO ^_^  
  
AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ^__^.  
  
RIKA: ASI ES, PARECE QUE KAI YA ESTA BIEN CONTROLADITO, ^_^U ME DA LASTIMA EL POBRE DE TU PRIMO VICTIMA DE MIS TORTURAS XD.   
  
BIEN TIA ORO-SAN; AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ^_^  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
¿XBD?  
  
***************************  
  
En algun lugar de la ciudad, Volter estaba sentado en su estudio, habia planeado eso solo como plan b en caso de que Kai volviera con su antiguo equipo; y asi paso, asi que ahora estaba usando su ultimo recurso...  
  
Flash Back  
  
--El triunfo esta asegurado con esto señor --- Dijo Boris mostrandole a Black Dranzer.  
  
--eso lo habia dicho antes y fallamos; no veo cual es la diferencia. Si Kai rechazo el poder una vez, no veo porque no lo hara de nuevo.  
  
-- Ahora es diferente señor; Black Dranzer ha sido mejorado.  
  
-- Mejorado? se suponia que ya era perfecto.  
  
-- Lo es, solo fue equipado con algo que lo hara irresistible para Kai  
  
-- Que cosa?  
  
-- Es una nueva sustancia que hemos creado en estos laboratorios, se llama XBD, y reacciona al contaco con la piel.  
  
-- Es segura; porque ; si cayera en manos de alguno de los demas...  
  
-- No se preocupe señor, solo reaccionara en manos de la persona adecuada, en este caso Kai; Black Dranzer emanara la sustancia en cuanto sea tocada por Kai. Este se sentira poderoso y confiado; aunque en realida se este debilitando.  
  
-- Debilitando?  
  
-- No se preocupe por su nieto, solo quebranta la voluntad de la persona; evitando que pueda actuar por si sola, dejandola a nuestra merced.  
  
-- Pero y si alguien lo obliga a darle a Black Dranzer?  
  
-- No lo hara.   
  
-- Porque esta tan seguro?  
  
-- Porque la necesita, necesita de su bestia bit. Una ventaja de el XBD es que crea una dependencia casi a nivel fisico.  
  
-- Una droga?  
  
-- Podria desirce; pero vale la pena intentar usarlo. Lo autoriza?  
  
Voltaire lo penso un poco, dudo bastante; pero...  
  
-- Proyecto autorizado, empiece cuando quiera.  
  
Y salio del Lugar...  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
-- Solo espero que Kai este bien... -- Dijo observando el cielo ruso...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai abrio las puertas de la habitacion de hotel. Estaba vacio. Se sento en la cama que le correspondia y se sintio solo. Estaba solo, demasiado. ¿Acaso lo habian abandonado? ¿No podian comprender que necesitaba de Black Dranzer como necesitaba del aire? ¿Porque? ¿Porque esa necesidad?  
  
Se sintio humillado, rebajado. Dependiente de un blade, que bajo habia caido. Tomo a Black Dranzer entre sus manos, se acerco a la ventana, dispuesto a deshacerse de ese bit de una vez por todas. Tomo impulso para arrojarlo lo mas lejos que pudiera, pero al momento de arrojarlo, simplemente no pudo, su mano no se abrio. ¿Porque no podia hacerlo? Lo miro una vez mas, habia empezado a odiar ese bit. Lo tomo es sus manos y con furia lo apreto. Tanto odiaba eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando las gotas de sangre mancharon la alfombra...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-- No puedo creer que Kai se nego a darmela -- Se quejo el peliazul.  
  
-- Vamos Tyson, lo hara -- Lo consolo Max.  
  
-- !Que les parecio eso!! -- Les grito Rei desde donde estaba entrenando.  
  
-- Muy bien Rei, hazlo otra vez -- dijo Kenny que era el unico que prestaba atencion a las maniobras del chino.  
  
-- Creo que deberiamos volver al hotel -- Sugirio Tyson a los demas -- Kai ya debe estar esperandonos.  
  
-- Tal vez se sienta solo chicos -- Dijo Max.  
  
-- Tienes razon, sera bueno ir y ver como esta -- Tercio Rei -- tu que opinas Jefe  
  
-- Vamos, en el hotel le hare algunas mejoras a tu blade Rei .  
  
Y asi, se fueron al hotel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La puerta se abrio lentamente. Estaba abierta. Tyson entro seguido de los demas. El lugar estaba vacio. Tyson se detuvo de golpe cuando noto en el piso unas cuantas gotas rojas.  
  
"Kai... "  
  
Siguio las manchas hasta llegar a la habitacion de Kai. Alli estaba el, sentado en el borde de la cama; parecia no sentir dolor alguno, pues solo observaba su mano con una expresion de odio.  
  
-- Kai, Estas bien? Que te paso? -- Pregunto Tyson acercandosele.  
  
Al parecer, Kai no se habia dado cuenta de la precencia de Tyson, Porque se sobresalto un poco, recuperando de inmediato ese semblante indiferente.  
  
-- Nada -- respondio. Sonrio para dentro, Tyson se habia preocupado por el, ademas de que ya por fin le habia hablado de buena manera, no como en el hospital. Pero, ¿Porque le alegraba eso? ¿Porque sentia que necesitaba ese perdon? Acaso sentia algo especial por el nipon?  
  
Pronto llegaron los demas.   
  
-- Kai que..  
  
-- Nada que les importe -- respondio cortante incluso antes de que terminaran de hacer la pregunto.  
  
-- Muestrame tu mano Kai -- le pidio Tyson a Kai. Queria saber que tan grave era la herida, que aun no paraba de sangrar.  
  
" Crees que lo hare? " penso desafiante Kai. De pronto sintio algo de dolor, lo que lo obligo a observar su mano. Dio un pequeño temblor . A pesar de que el no lo quisiera, habia mostrado su mano a Tyson, como un manso cordero. ¿Porque?  
  
************************************  
  
n_n LO HUBIERA HECHO MAS LARGO, PERO -_-, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION.  
  
NOTA: ESTO ES LO QUE SE ESCRIBE CUANDO TE QUEDAS LEYENDO LIBROS SCI- FI ^_^U.  
  
OYASUMI n_~  
  
:: CARPE DIEM/ APROVECHA EL DIA PRESENTE :: 


End file.
